


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by ceilingfan5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engaged Life, Giveaway fic, M/M, Sweet Fluff, god they are so in love, interrupting yurio, moving in, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: Yuuri and Victor move into their new apartment together and celebrate taking a huge step in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally (finally!!!) the giveaway fic for lovemelikesunday, who thankfully loves yoi just as much as the rest of us! I love this show and I'm always happy to make things for it, even when it's really hard to write. Even the smallest comment is a huge encouragement, and I can't thank this fandom enough for all of the love it's poured out on my other fics. Words of encouragement and appreciation really help me to keep writing, and even if I don't respond, you can be sure I'm smiling like an idiot somewhere. 
> 
> Thanks to sammy (coolangelsthesis on ao3, seventhimpact on tumblr) for being my beta as always!! <3
> 
> Title is of course from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjFaenf1T-Y)

Sometimes you just have to lay on the floor. Yuuri didn’t have nearly the amount of boxes Victor did, but moving into their new apartment was still taking a lot out of both of them, there was no way they could have a proper break with tea or refreshments. They would have to find mugs and food and the kettle in the stacks and stacks of things Yuuri had forgotten he’d owned and things Victor had brought back to Russia and necessities they’d bought along the journey, and that wasn’t about to happen any time soon.

 

So they were laying on the floor, and it felt good.

 

“This would be a good place for that rug,” Victor said, rolling just enough to give Yuuri an enormous smile. Even exhausted from manual labor (after Yuuri had declined the need to hire an actual moving crew) he was beautiful and full of life. And then there was Yuuri, who was trying his hardest not to sound winded. He didn’t want to hear about the pounds he’d put on during the off season, between touring treats of the world and sampling catering ideas and wedding cakes. 

 

The thought of what a huge step this was for them hit him right then, square in the heart like a flaming Cupid’s arrow. They were really doing this. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been living together for a year already, but this was a real acknowledgement of their relationship being seriously serious. They were intentionally living together, alone, not in Victor’s old apartment but a new one they’d picked out together as a couple... They were on top of the world, and committed to each other for the rest of the season- the rest of their careers--the rest of their lives! It was real. And it wasn’t just about skating anymore, if it ever had been. There was no way to deny that now, and it felt..good. 

 

Victor reached over and squeezed his hand as they stared at their ceiling. 

 

“Can you believe it?”

 

Unlike his attempt at casual moving-related conversation, this Victor was as soft and tentative and amazed and hopeful and warm and loving as the warm thing growing in Yuuri’s chest. This Victor was his Victor, a smile for him and only for him, because of him. In love, full of life, blooming before their eyes as their relationship grew. 

 

“Not even a little bit,” Yuuri whispered back, and it was the truth, but only part of it. This was too perfect. Too good to be true. Who could have dreamed that he’d be laying on a dusty floor, holding hands with his idol, smiling like an idiot at a face he’d only seen before in magazine spreads, or that his idol would have been the one to welcome so firmly into his heart that he’d chased him down and never let him go? To love and be loved was miraculous enough, but the situation itself sounded more like something out of a Hallmark movie than something in a Katsuki family scrapbook. A laugh bubbled up in his chest-- what a mess of a story his life would make!-- and before he could help it, he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Victor sat up and prodded him, not whining this time about how his back hurt, which lead Yuuri to believe that he really was doing most of their work by himself, and that made him laugh even harder. What would teenage Katsuki Yuuri say when he was told that Victor Nikiforov had carried boxes of his underwear up the stairs and acted like a diva about it? Or when he’d had to lock Makkachin,  _ the _ Makkachin of glossy skate tabloids, in their (THEIR) bedroom for barking at the neighbors and nearly breaking the desk he’d most certainly not carved his and Victor’s initials into back in middle school? 

 

Instead of bothering to explain his twisted train of thought or his inferiority complex or the cheesy love story he’d somehow been sucked into, he pulled his hero- his boyfriend- his fiancee into the happiest kiss they’d ever shared. This was their new home, their new life, and they were going to build it with their own hands, together. A legacy, a life, a love, and maybe even a family. Potential blossomed around every corner, and the perfume of possibility was intoxicating. 

 

Victor, never one to turn down a passionate kiss, laughed and responded in kind, his long fingers working themselves into Yuuri’s sweaty hair. 

 

“Stop, it’s a mess-” Yuuri protested, but Victor smiled and pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“I like it long,” he said. “You ought to keep growing it out.”

 

“I meant that it’s disgusting, after all this hard work we’ve been trying to do-” he pulled back from another hungry kiss and gave Victor a flick on the nose. “Which we ought to  _ keep _ doing, if we want to get that truck unloaded by sundown!”

 

“Aw, does it matter that much? I’m having so much fun on our break.” He kissed Yuuri’s punishing fingers and went for his lips when the door slammed open, loudly ricocheting off the wall behind it. Yuuri was glad he’d hated that wallpaper and, in the back of his mind, added wall protectors to his Home Depot list. 

 

“Break it up, lovebirds.” Yurio stuffed his hands into his pockets and sneered as convincingly as he could manage at the two of them sitting on the floor in each other’s laps. “Victor tweeted about needing moving help, and I didn’t want to stick around the rink, so you’re welcome.”

 

Otabek peeked through the door over Yurio’s head and gave a little wave to signify his arrival, too.

 

Yuuri gave Victor a meaningful look, half ‘how dare you complain on twitter when you should have been moving boxes’ and half ‘we’ll finish what we started as soon as our guests leave’. They still had a new bed to set up, and it wouldn’t hurt to break it in a little. 

 

Victor grinned back, happier than he’d ever been before in his life. 

 

“Let’s start with kitchenwares!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out lots of yoi on my personal blog ceilingfan5 or follow me for more writing and future giveaway opportunities at fan5fics! I also have a discord (ceilingfan5 #5613) and twitter (ceilingfan5) and welcome communication in all forms!!! <3


End file.
